The present invention relates to tools, and relates more particularly to a power tool for crimping or cutting things.
A variety of hand tools, such as wire strippers, wire crimpers, cutting pliers, multipurpose tools, etc., have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. Because these hand tools are commonly operated by hand, it needs much effort to operate the tools. The operator will get tired quickly when using these hand tools to process a big quantity of workpieces. Furthermore, it is difficult to control the quality of the workpieces when the workpieces are processed by hand.